


Encuentros

by Matlahvi



Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Hermanes siendo hermanísimes, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlahvi/pseuds/Matlahvi
Summary: Esto es un canonfic de la primera vez que les hermanísimes se vieron porque tengo cero chill y muchas cosas en la cabeza jaja un beso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está escrito de horto y el final acaba super abrupto pero es que no sabía como acabarlo y io k se, sólo quería escribir un poco de dramita y backstory canon.

Desde que no estás, pienso recurrentemente en la primera vez que te vi. Aquel día me permití correr por los pasillos, llevado por la euforia, cosa que no solía pasar demasiado a menudo. El laúd que Gorell me había regalado era pesado para mi brazo flacucho, pero por nada del mundo me hubiera permitido soltarlo, no después de lo que había aprendido a hacer. 

Giré a tanta velocidad que mis pies casi perdieron el equilibrio, pero conseguí estabilizarme con un pequeño empujón de mi hombro contra la pared. No podía dejar de sonreír. 

\- ¡Seren! ¡SEREN!

Probablemente la emoción me impidió ver su sonrisa nerviosa y la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta. Tampoco era fácil de ver con un instrumento de madera entre su cabeza y la mía.

\- No te vas a creer lo que he conseguido. ¡No tienes ni idea! 

\- Dalharuk, creo que no es el mejor momento. - su voz probablemente también debió de darme una pista de que algo no iba bien, pero claramente la ignoré.

\- ¡Mira esto! ¡Míralo! - lo zarandeé delante de su cara, como si fuera la respuesta a todas las incógnitas que ninguno habíamos planteado. 

\- Dalharuk, en serio, ahora no.

\- Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¡Tonta, Seren! Tienes que ver lo que...

Aunque ya había empezado a invocar mi recién adquirida mano de mago, el casteo se me cortó de golpe cuando te vi pasar. Tenías el semblante más frío y serio que había visto jamás. Eso era mucho decir, dado donde nos estábamos criando. ¿Qué edad teníamos en ese momento? Tú no debías tener aún los catorce porque _el suceso_ aún no había pasado y Seren y tú aún tardaríais unos cuantos años en empezar a comeros las bocas a escondidas. 

Bueno, el caso es que debíamos de ser los tres bastante jóvenes, pero recuerdo tu cara como una de esas estatuas de poderosos héroes, de los que sabes que poseen infinita sabiduría y poder. De esos sobre los que piensas que nunca vas a estar a la altura. Creo que mi aliento se cortó en medio de una exhalada, recuerdo la sensación de mi cuerpo exigiéndome alguna muestra de vida. Estaba totalmente congelado.

Pasaste por nuestro lado, no nos dignaste ni una mirada. Y, sinceramente, en aquel momento no sentía ni una remota posibilidad de merecerla. Pasaste, sin más, tus pasos no hacían ruido. Y te metiste en su habitación.

Las alarmas de mi cuerpo me recordaron que tenía que respirar. Seren ya había puesto una de sus manos en mi hombro, anticipando mi reacción.

\- ¿Qué hace....la primera aquí?

\- No lo sé, Dalharuk, me han avisado hace apenas una hora. Parece ser que ahora comparto la habitación con ella.

Comencé a temblar.

\- La he mirado. - notaba mi labio vibrar de manera incontrolada. - No puedo mirarla, Seren. Lo tengo prohibido.

\- Eh, eh, Dalharuk - Seren cogió mi cara con ambas manos, agradecí ese calor. - No pasa nada, nadie nos ha visto. Vámonos de aquí, haremos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- La cama.

Joder, Dalharil, creo que no eres ni mínimamente consciente de lo que asustas solo con existir. Porque ahora sé que en realidad eres simplemente un gato con el morro torcido, pero, en aquellos tiempos, la tarasca me hubiera dado menos miedo. Cometí el error de reaccionar a tu voz y mirar hacia la puerta. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez. ¿Cómo podías tener la mirada tan helada? Tus ojos son marrones, tía.

\- La cama. - repetiste.

\- ¿Perdona? - noté temor en la voz de Seren. No la culpé. 

\- ¿Cuál de las dos es mi cama?

Aunque hablabas con Seren, no me quitabas ojo de encima y yo no pude apartar la mía, a pesar de que mi cerebro solo pensaba en correr. Aunque compartíamos sangre, no vi nada nuestro. Y en ese momento me pareció lógico, me habían lavado el cerebro para hacerme creer que nunca sería como vosotros. Que siempre sería Dalharuk, "El fallo". Y tú eras "La primera", el ejemplo, el fin, aquello a lo que todos los hermanos debíamos aspirar. Tu aura era casi divina.

Tus ojos se pasearon de mi mirada a mi brazo inexistente. No sé que pensaste en ese momento, pero creo que fue la primera vez que supiste que yo realmente existía ¿me equivoco? Tus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Confusión? ¿Enfado? ¿Qué sentías al verme? Te habían enseñado que había que odiarme, un hermano al que nunca habías visto, y ahora estaba ahí delante. ¿Harías lo que padre te había enseñado?

\- Ahm... Yo suelo dormir al lado de la puerta, pero en realidad me es indiferente. - Seren aguantó bastante bien el tipo para lo acojonada que me confesó que estaba después. Es buena actriz, cuando quiere. 

\- Bien.

Pero no te fuiste inmediatamente, me dedicaste unos segundos más. Para entonces yo estaba al borde de morirme de un infarto, no me escondo. 

Después, simplemente te giraste y entraste en el cuarto. Seren arrastró lo que confieso que era mi cadáver en vida hasta nuestra habitación de entrenamiento del gremio de las sombras, donde di rienda suelta a mi deseo de ahogarme chillándole a una almohada.

\- Se lo dirá, Seren, dirá que la he mirado y vendrá a castigarme. No debo cruzar palabra con ninguno de mis hermanos. ¡Con ella la que menos!

\- No le has hablado, Dalharuk, y es muy posible que ella no diga nada. - sonrió - No tiene pinta de hablar mucho.

\- Soy muy joven para morir, Seren - ella, dramática. 

\- No te van a mataaaaar. El maestro te protegerá, siempre nos ha protegido.

\- Gorell no puede estar en todas partes. - hundí la mirada en el laúd, con un suspiro. El día había empezado tan bien. - ¿Qué hace viviendo contigo? Me sorprende que su padre lo haya aceptado.

¿Has visto como escurría el bulto y decía que era tu padre y no el mío? Buenos tiempos. 

\- Hasta donde sé, no ha sido idea suya.

Bueno, y luego paparruchas de Seren contando los disparatados planes de la organización de que acabaron desembocando en que vosotras estuvierais muy contentas por las noches. No es esa parte en la que pienso a menudo. 

Pienso en lo lejana que me pareciste en aquel momento. Como si me estuvieras mirando a través de un espejo. Siento que, si hubiera acercado las manos a ti en ese momento, me hubiera chocado con un cristal invisible, que hubiera sido imposible acercarme. Y, sin embargo, estabas ahí.

Ahora siento lo contrario, Dalharil. Siento que si estiro los dedos lo suficiente, me encontraré con tu mata de rizos. Te siento cerca y, sin embargo, no estás. Y aunque mis dedos nunca llegaran a chocarse con ese cristal invisible, avanzarían hacia la oscuridad sin llegar a encontrarte nunca.


	2. Una noche aparte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sinceramente, empecé a escribir a partir de aquí y no me apetecía escribir lo de antes así que os va el contexto: Riddle se lleva a Dalharil a descansar a través de uno de sus teletransportes porque ella estaba jodida después de haber tenido que participar en el castigo de uno de los miembros del Sol de menor rango. Aparecen en la parte de abajo de una taberna y acaban en una zona oscura, iluminada por varias velas y luces danzantes, con tupidas cortinas por doquier. Hay varios grupitos de personas y Riddle le hace un gesto a une chique que reconoce para que se acerque. Ala, a leer.))

(Leed nota al principio please)

Aquel chique se levantó de su mesa con una enorme sonrisa. El extraño brillo de su cuerpo resaltaba aún más en aquella habitación oscura, así que era muy fácil seguirle con la mirada. Dalharil se sorprendió al comprobar como se acercaba a ellos con total confianza.

\- Mi señor. - saludó. Como si fuera rutinario llevó su mano a la mejilla del drow y le dio un suave beso en los labios. - No sabía que estabais aquí. Y que traíais compañía. - le dedicó una sonrisa amable a Dalharil, que apenas podía aguantar la cara de horror al ver la familiaridad de todo aquello. - ¿Debo reservarles alguna hora?

\- No esta vez, Gabilar. - río. - Solo vamos a estar hablando por aquí, si nos traes algo suave para la conversación te estaré muy agradecido.

\- Eso espero - respondió enseñando los dientes.

Una sonrisa perfecta, siniestramente recta comparada con a las demacradas a las que Dalharil estaba acostumbrada. 

\- Ah, Gabi. - llamó Riddle cuando le aasimar ya se había dado la vuelta. - No le digas que estoy aquí.

Asintió con complicidad. Dalharil, que estaba todavía procesando e intentando darle sentido a todo lo visto los últimos minutos, miró a su hermano mientras el tal Gabilar se alejaba.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - formuló por fin.

\- Tomar algo tranquilamente entre hermanos, ¿No te parece bien?

\- No. - contestó tajante. - Es algo más. A mi no puedes liarme de esta forma.

\- Técnicamente, ya lo he hecho.

Le aasimar volvió a la mesa en apenas un pestañeo. Dejó una botella de vino blanco y dos copas, acompañado de un plato de lo que parecían unas flores con un aderezo dorado por encima. 

\- Vino recién traído de las bodegas de Puerto Blanco, dulce, del que le suele gustar. - informó. - Y flores crujientes de Hella con miel de violebeja. Pensé que tendrían hambre.

\- Y lo tengo, efectivamente. - ante la confirmación, Gabi sirvió las copas. - Esto será todo. ¿Necesitas algo? No recuerdo si hemos hablado en este periodo. 

\- Todo bien, mi señor. - había un deje divertido en su voz, como si el hecho de llamarle "señor" fuera una rutina vacía. De hecho, ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose con el teatro de los protocolos. - No será necesaria una recarga. - añadió acariciando una de sus pulseras.

Fue entonces cuando Dalharil se percató de la pequeña luna bocabajo que colgaba de una de ellas, perdida entre el bosque de decoraciones y cascabeles. Aunque era de esperar, todo adquirió algo más de sentido.

\- Perfecto. Saluda a Jimena y a Nizila de mi parte. 

Gabi hizo una exagerada reverancia y volvió a aquella mesa, con aquel matrimonio que parecía muy emocionado con su regreso. Dalharil volvió a mandar una mirada exigente a su hermano.

\- ¿Guape, eh? - fue todo lo que respondió.

\- Es muy joven para mi.

\- Es mayor que tú. 

Dalharil puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó la copa a los labios. Le explosión de dulzura la sorprendió, acostumbrada al vino tinto y, en ocasiones, picado que podía conseguirse en el Sol Oculto. La sorpresa debió verse reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Te lo mereces. Como bien has dicho, has estado muy estresada últimamente. 

\- No me lo imaginaba así. - dijo ella. - Estamos en Triffa, ¿verdad?

Riddle asintió.

\- ¿Que ha sido? ¿El chique guape? ¿La comida deliciosa? 

\- El hecho de que haya nombrado dos ciudades de esa isla.

\- No sabía que sabías de geografía. Me sigues sorprendiendo después de tanto tiempo. - hizo una pausa para comer una de las flores. - Dioses, esto está delicioso. Pruébalo.

\- Riddle... - Dalharil se llevó una mano a la cara, acariciando el arco de su nariz con hastío.

\- Dalharil... - imitó su tono.- Por favor, relájate un poco. Te necesito con la mente abierta para lo que quiero decirte. Tenemos tiempo. 

Ella suspiró, rindiéndose. Al fin y al cabo, él era el que decidía como y cuando volver. Aunque la flor emitía un olor dulce, el sabor era cítrico, suavizado por la miel. No podía obviar lo evidente: era algo que no había probado antes. Cerró los ojos y respiró con calma, intentando, como había dicho su hermano, manter la mente abierta. Sin embargo, abrir la mente solo hizo que las imagenes de lo acontencido esa mañana volvieran a su mente. Inconscientemente, frunció el ceño. Los gritos, los golpes. Notó el peso de la mano de Riddle sobre la suya.

\- Estoy aquí. - su voz fue casi un susurro. 

\- No hagas esto, Riddle. No me leas. No hoy. 

\- Me estas pidiendo que deje de ver.

\- Entonces, cierra los ojos. 

\- Bien, no miraré, pero deja que te enseñe. 

No quitó la mano de la suya. En su lugar, la mano de mago se acercó lentamente hacia la cortina que tenían delante y la corrió un poco, de manera que ambos podían ver a través. La El resto de la taberna estaba mucho más iluminada. Se podía ver un par de bardas tocando liras y arpas encima de un escenario exquisamente decorado. Camareros, de aquí para allá, llevaban bebida y comida de aquí para allá. En general, la taberna emitía calma, con simplemente alguna risa tímida ocultada bajo una mano. Al fondo, bajo un arco decorado con multitud de plantas, había una barra, donde un atareado camarero preparaba la siguiente tanda de licores. A esas horas de la noche era lo normal. 

\- Ahí. - señaló Riddle con la mano de mago.

Dalharil siguió la seña. En una pequeña mesa, un enorme hombre reía por lo bajin, con los colores subidos. Iba acompañado de un par de mujeres y un par más de hombres, pero Dalharil supo en seguida a quien quería que mirara. Sentado con ellos, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, había una figura mucho más joven que los demás. Escuchaba con una sonrisa amable y tranquila y, muy de vez en cuando, intervenía. Cuando hablaba, de repente toda la mesa se callaba para escucharle, por muy animada y avanzada que estuviera la conversación.

Le reconocío de inmediate. Aquellos rizos angelicales que le rodeaban la cara, moteada de pequeñas pecas negras, grises y blancas, como un montón de estrellas. La nariz redonda, esa piel ceniza que delataba su ascendencia drow y, por supuesto, aquellos enormes ojos blancos.

\- ¿Le recuerdas? 

\- Sí. - admitió Dalharil. - No ha cambiado mucho.

\- Bueno, a ver, han pasado once años, yo diría que sí ha cambiado. Aunque no es mucho mas alto. - río.

Dalharil observó un poco más. Por algún motivo, le tranquilizaba la calma que emitía aquel chico, incluso desde tan lejos, los recuerdos de la mañana empezaron a difuminarse un poco. Una figura entró enla conversación, un joven semi-orco pelirrojo, ataviado con una larga túnica blanca. Le puso la mano en el hombro al pequeño drow y le dijo algo, haciendo que este prácticamente saltara de la silla hacia él. La mesa rió y él se disculpó por su falta de decoro mientras el semi-orco saludaba a toda la mesa con una sencilla reverencia. 

\- Ese es Remiel. - informó Riddle. - Llevan saliendo casi un año. Lericel le adora. Últimamente Remiel pasa mucho tiempo en el templo, que es donde trabaja, por lo que Lericel siempre le espera despierto para poder estar con él cuando llega sobre estas horas, a pesar que su jornada laboral acabó hace ya muncho. Lericel suele trabajar desde temprano en la mañana hasta inicio de la tarde. Luego, normalmente se va a su despacho un par de horas. Dicta cartas para enviar a otras tabernas, busca la manera de unificar el comercio de la isla, hacerlo más eficiente. Comprueba con Jimena que ella y el resto de trabajadores están bien, y, si hay algún tipo de intento de abuso o alguien se sobrepasa de cualquier manera, por mínimo que sea, lo reporta a la guardia perla para que lo investigue y castigue correspondientemente al responsable. Si es algo más grave, recurre a mi, y yo me encargo de que esa persona no vuelva a pisar esta isla. Pero no suele pasar mucho. Otros días, tiene un pequeño grupo de amigues, así que va o vienen a visitarle. A menudo también pasa tiempo con su padre adoptivo. También se mete algunos líos porque, ahí donde le ves, le encanta meterse en problemas que no le incumben. Pero bueno, en general, tiene una buena vida. Tiene muchas alergias, por desgracia, pero por suerte tiene un hermano con ojos en todas partes, así que tiene remedio para casi todo.- suspiró. - Me gusta pesar que, en resumen, tiene una vida feliz. 

Los observados se despidieron del grupo entre risas y empezaron a moverse hacia la barra. Lericel se agarró al brazo Remiel y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, exhausto. Este contestó dándole un suave beso en la cabeza. Avanzaron a través de la barra hasta que se perdieron de la vista. Riddle soltó la cortina.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? - preguntó Dalharil.

\- Porque, si tu quisieras, también podrías tener una vida así.

Dalharil dio un largo trago de su copa. Sabía la respuesta, pero había hecho la pregunta igualmente. Estaba tan cansada...

\- Riddle...

\- No tiene ni por qué ser esta isla. - la interrumpió. - Literalmente puede ser donde quieras. ¿Otra isla? Bien. ¿República? Hecho. ¿En el Imperio? Bueno, está un poco más complicado, pero no serías la primera. Dahlia está bien escondida, podría encontrar un sitio así de nuevo. Solo tienes que pedirmelo. 

\- No quiero esto, Riddle. Estoy bien. Es normal flaquear a veces. Todos nos sentimos mal alguna vez por lo que hacemos.

\- Yo no.

Dalharil miró a su hermano por primera vez desde que le había pedido que no la leyera. Aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en ella , fríos, pero sinceros en apoyar en sus palabras. 

\- No importa lo que te hayan entrenado para esto, Dal. - añadió.- Da igual lo buena que seas dando ordenes o apuñalando gente. Dejaste de hacerlo por un motivo. Empezaste una absurda lista por un motivo. Porque odias esto.

\- Como Que...¿tú no?

Riddle se encogió de hombros.

\- Nací superviviente. Tu aprendiste a matar porque era tu misión. Yo aprendí a matar porque, literalmente, no me quedaba otra. Mentir, manipular, matar, son mis mecanismos de supervivencia. Usaré los medios que sean necesarios para mantenerme y manteneros a salvo. Y no me siento mal por ello ni un día de mi vida. - sonrió. - Y lo de manipular casi lo hago por hobby, yo no tengo la culpa de que la gente sea tan debil de mente. No me mires así, no estoy diciendo nada que no sepas.

\- Supongo que no. - dió otro largo sorbo del vino y llenó de nuevo la copa. - Pero te equivocas en algo. No dejé de hacerlo porque lo odiara... - suspiré - dejé de hacerlo porque me divertía.

Riddle acabó su copa e imitó a su hermana.

\- Ah, entiendo. Dejame adivinar. Odiabas divertirte porque, digamos, cierto ente adolescente y tú os dedicásteis durante años a fantasear con un futuro en el que érais buenas personas, regalándote una molesta brújula moral. - rió - A mi también me dió una, pero la tiré. 

\- Es posible.

\- No te juzgo, Dal. Pero el resultado es el mismo. Estas segura en el Sol Oculto, sí, por puro egoísmo y crueldad de Veldorn. Déjame compensar, una vez más, las decisiones de ese ímbecil.

Dalharil bailó sus dedos en la mesa, intermitentemente, reflexionando. Riddle la miró de reojo. Ella sabía que la estaba leyendo, pero en ese momento ya no le molestaba, a veces él la conocía más que ella misma.

\- Algo de lo que he dicho te molesta. - concluyó.

\- Hablas de mi como si fuera débil. 

\- No he dicho eso, Dal. Eres la perra asesina más peligrosa que he conocido jamás. La pregunta no es si eres fuerte, si eres peligrosa o si haces bien tu trabajo. La pregunta es, ¿Eres feliz?

\- ¿Lo eres tú?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Sí. 

Ella apoyó la cabeza en los brazos, sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Reflexionó sobre sus palabras. ¿Huir? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Dejar que ellos ganaran? Empezó a notar el calor subir por su garganta. 

\- No puedo. - dijo.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando. Por supuesto que lo sé. Y ten por seguro que me encargaría de ello.

\- No. - cortó. - No me refiero a eso. No quiero huir.- levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su hermano y, esta vez, fue él el que se estremeció. - Esa organización es el mismo infierno, solo tiene piedad con aquellos que ya nos hemos acostumbrado a sus llamas. Voy a quedarme. Y voy a quemarlo todo. Creamos la Luna Blanca con un motivo, hundir sus cimientos hasta el fondo, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. - acabó de nuevo su copa. - Me da igual cuantos años nos lleve. Caerá la noche.

\- Caerá la noche. - sonrió Riddle.

Dalharil se recostó hacia atrás en su asiento, como si acabara de quitarse encima un gran peso. Riddle, a su lado, dió caza a otra flor del plato y se acomodó de igual manera, con una sonrisa extraña en su casa.

\- ¿Te estás riendo? - preguntó Dalharil, molesta.

\- No. - mintió.

Ah, por supuesto.

\- Este era tu plan. -dijo ella, aguantando a su vez una sonrisa cansada. - Hacer que me rebelara. Sabías que no aceptaría.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía.

\- Y querías enfadarme. Para que recordara quien es el verdadero culpable. Quien es el verdadero objetivo.

\- Lo estás diciendo tú, no yo. - rellenó su copa por última vez y acabó la botella. - Pero no he mentido en ningún momento. Y no te he manipulado, antes de que preguntes. Solo he tirado de los hilos exactos para que te dieras cuenta tu sola. Y tira la brújula moral, en serio, no te hace bien, vamos a tener que hacer cosas peores.

\- Lo sé. - se giró hacía él y le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo. - Gracias, Riddle.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, esto es una mierda. - sonrió. - Aprovechemos que tenemos la noche fuera para dormir en una cama decente, volveremos mañana. Le diré a Gabi que te dé una habitación tranquila y, de paso, le diré que he cambiado de opinión. 


	3. Conversación frente al mar.

\- Dahlia y yo nos hemos casado.

Dalharil dejó de mirar hacia el infinito océano que se extendía ante ellos. Había dejado caer todo el peso sobre la barandilla, relajada ante aquella visión. Hacía muchísimo que no salían, pero aquella frase despistó cualquier tipo de interés que pudiera tener la muchacha sobre el movimiento del agua. Un montón de preguntas se avalanzaron a su cabeza, pero sólo una consiguió salir triunfal.

\- ¿Qué? - perfecto, la única pregunta que no iba a traer respuestas.

\- Hace tres meses. - contestó Riddle recogiéndose el pelo en una trenza para evitar que se lo llevara el viento.

Ella terminó de incorporarse, mirandole con una expresión interrogante, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente. Pero Riddle no iba a sacar las respuestas tan fácilmente. Hoy no. Si quería respuestas necesitaría las preguntas sobre la mesa.

\- No sabía que seguíais juntos. - dijo Dalharil.

\- Si, bueno, me dijiste que no querías saber nada del asunto. - se encongió de hombros. - Pero que no lo sepas no quiere decir que el mundo haya dejado de avanzar, Dal.

No contestó. Devolvió la vista al mar, con un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? - preguntó Riddle.

\- Sí. - contestó, tajante. - Y sé que no tengo derecho a estarlo.

\- No, no lo tienes. - sonrió. - Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me dejas contarte las cosas.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Largo, incómodo, pero suyo. Dalharil repasaba todas sus dudas y pensamientos intrusivos mientras intentaba ordenar el mar de sentimientos que tenía. "Esto no está bien" era lo único que pensaba una y otra vez. Pero, ¿qué no estaba bien exactamente? ¿Le dolía pensar que Riddle se ponía en peligro? ¿Le parecía irresponsable? ¿Egoísta? No era capaz de comprender que le molestaba exactamente.

\- ¿Es legal?

Riddle soltó una enorme risotada.

\- Oh, Dal, por supuesto que no. - dijo entre risas entrecortadas. - ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Sigo siendo un fantasma para el Imperio, por supuesto, como todos. No se ha casado con ninguna de las diferentes versiones de mi registradas a lo largo y ancho del país. Y yo no quería casarme con Larilla, ni con Ariko, ni con ninguna de sus multiples tapaderas. Me casé con Dahlia Thadar-zé y ella se casó con Riddle, sin apellido. No había manera legal de hacer eso. 

\- Me alivia.

\- Me duele que pienses que soy idiota, sinceramente.- chasqueó la lengua.

\- No eres idiota, pero sí pasional. -corrigió. - Y a veces cometes erroes.

\- BLASFEMIA.

En circunstancias normales, Dalharil se habría reído, pero no contestó. Solo hacía dos años que había mandado a Riddle a evitar que sus propios asesinos eliminaran a Dahlia Thadar-zé, al reconocer tanto el nombre como el apellido de aquella con la que compartía su sangre. Fue un acto pasional, cometió un error. Debería haber dejado que la vida siguiera su curso. No avisar a Riddle de los porqués fue otro error, aparentemente algo sucedió durante aquella escapada, ella nunca había querido saber los detalles. Ese, quizá, había sido otro error más. Demasiados. 

Ahora, la bola de nieve había llegado a un final inesperado para Dalharil. Uno que la confundía y la frustraba. Uno que no sabía como gestionar. Un suspiro frustrado de su hermano, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Pasé tanto tiempo pensando que no merecía ser amado, que nunca pensé que acabaría así, Dal. - dijo con inesperada sinceridad. - Soy un ser despreciable y hago cosas que la gente consideraría imperdonables. Y Dahlia me ama, sin más, incondicionalmente. Así, como soy. Pensé que, justamente tú, podrías entender eso.

Un disparo en el corazón hubiera dolido menos. La coraza egoísta con la que intentaba protegerse no fue lo suficientemente dura como para evitar la herida. Riddle pudo verlo.

\- No pretendía...- levantó la mano hacia Dalharil, pero ella le indicó que parara con un suave movimiento de la suya.

\- No te preocupes. Tienes razón. Es solo...raro. 

\- Oh, lo entiendo. Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para contestar cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre el asunto. Salvo las de tipo sexual. A no ser que tengas mucha curiosidad, en cuyo caso podría hacer una excepción y contar...No uses esa mirada conmigo, Dal, estoy bromeando. 

\- ¿Cómo es? ¿Que te gusta de ella? - preguntó intentando relajar su expresión.

\- Inteligente, mucho. De las mentes más brillantes que he tenido el placer de conocer. Tiene una perspicacia y una lógica increíbles, y un manejo brutalmente salvaje del sarcasmo. - río. - Y es la única persona capaz de engañarme.

Dalharil alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Eso es perfecto. - dijo dando un largo suspiro. - Pensar que la tenía bajo mi control y descubrir que, en realidad, era ella la que me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo fue una de las primeras cosas que me atrajo de ella.

\- Estás fatal. 

\- Tendrías que conocerla a ella. - rió de nuevo. - Somos tal para cual. Dahlia se crió entre la falsedad y las máscaras de la nobleza. Descubrió como agradar a todo el mundo, como captar los hilos de todos y a mostrar exactamente lo que ella quería que vieran. Y yo, caí. Me creí la máscara que me enseñó y no pude leer más allá. Podría haber fingido toda nuestra relación y no me sorprendería.

\- ¿Cómo puede gustarte eso? - la expresión de Dalharil se debatía entre el horror y la confusión.

\- En un mundo en el que puedo leer a todos es refrescante poder confiar ciegamente en una persona. Confío en el amor de Dahlia por sus actos y sus palabras, no porque sea un libro abierto para mí. Cada día, decido amarla y confiar en que ella me ama de vuelta.

Dalharil enmudeció un momento.

\- Eso...es muy bonito, Riddle.

\- Ahhh...me he puesto muy ñoño, ¿Verdad? - colgó una de sus manos en la barandilla que tenía delante y se dejó caer, estirando la espalda. - Quería que supieras que esto hace mucho que dejó de ser "un polvo con el objetivo", como tu amablemente lo definiste hace dos años. Hace unos meses encontre un sitio seguro para ella, un hogar definitivo en el que vivir tranquila. Arreglamos juntos una casa que estaba hecha trizas, cerca de uno de mis pueblos controlados. Voy a visitarla a menudo. No es la relación más normal, pero es nuestra, es la que nos podemos permitir debido a nuestra condición de mierda. Y era importante para nosotros que lo supieras.

\- ¿Nosotros?

Dalharil se giró lentamente hacía Riddle, y él recogió su brazo, volviendo a posición inicial, casi desafiante, sabiendo que la reacción iba a ser la esperada.

\- Sí, nosotros. Lo sabe. 

Ella frunció el ceño, él cruzó su brazo con su mano de mago en el aire. Su tradicional inicio de pelea entre hermanos.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Tenía derecho a saberlo, Dalharil.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿No tenía yo derecho a tomar esa decisión?

\- ¿Sobre ella? ¿Sobre su vida? No, no lo tenías. Venga ya, nunca se lo hubieras contado de todos modos. Ni siquiera quieres conocerla. 

\- ¿Cuanto sabe? 

\- No todo.

Dalharil dejó escapar el aire que había estado aguantando.

\- Decidí que eso era algo que tenías que contarle tú.

\- Oh, muy considerado por tu parte, Riddle, gracias. ¿Y cuanto es el "no todo" que has considerado que sí tenías que contarle tú?

\- Que eres su hermana, que también eres la mía y que fuiste tú la persona que me mandó a salvarla de los asesinos que habían encargado contra ella. De todos ellos, que fueron un montón. Ah, bueno, y lo de Veldorn y el Sol, obviamente.

\- ¿Le hablaste del Sol?

\- La verdad, ya conocía el Sol Oculto. Es noble, esas cosas se hablan, son gente muy turbia, ya lo sabes. 

Dalharil se dejó caer, apoyada en la barandilla, hasta quedarse sentada de espaldas al mar. Riddle la imitó.

\- A ella le gustaría conocerte.

\- Ni en broma.

\- Dal..

\- No, Riddle. Cumplí mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? Leí su nombre, le salvé la vida y, aparentemente, le regalé un marido y una vida cómoda, ¿vale? Doy por hecha mi parte, no quiero saber nada más de este asunto.

\- Estas siendo egoísta.

\- ¿EGOÍSTA? ¿Egoísta yo? Tú estás construyendo casitas y viviendo la vida con tu nueva mujercita, de la que te pedí que te alejaras. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Me estas pidiendo que vaya a mirar a la cara a la vida que yo pude haber tenido, a la vida que me fue arrebatada. Me estás pidiendo que vaya y mire a la persona a la que arruiné la vida, mi potencial vida. 

Riddle vaciló un momento.

\- Es...¿por eso? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

\- Sí. - aunque se acababa de dar cuenta.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, el sonido de las olas se coló entre ambos.

\- Lo siento Dal... Yo...no había pensado en eso. Nunca me he planteado quien es mi madre o si tengo hermanes fuera de esta mierda. No había pensado que tú tenías esa losa más cerca que todos los demás. 

\- Agradécelo. Es mucho mejor no pensar en todas esas posibilidades. - suspiró. - ¿Sabes? Aquel día, cuando vi a mi madre, me llamó "Dahlia". Me miró a los ojos y me llamó así. Después de aquello, secretamente pensaba en mi misma con ese nombre. Podía no ser Dalharil, no ser un nombre genérico. Alguien, mi madre, había pensado en mí con una identidad, un nombre propio. Cuando lme llegó ese informe, me rompí. Mi madre había llamado a su siguiente con el mismo nombre. Igual buscando tapar una herida, igual, simplemente, habiéndome olvidado en primer lugar. Me sentí tan estúpida. No tenía una identidad. Yo nunca fui Dahlia Thadar-zé, nací y moriré como una Dalharil más. Dahlia está ahora viviendo en una jodida buen vida en una casa en el campo. Dalharil se pudrirá en el agujero en el que nació. 

Riddle le dio unos segundos.

\- He sido un estúpido.

\- No, no lo has sido. Y tenías razón, ella tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. Pero no quiero enfrentarme a eso, no todavía, prometeme que no me forzarás a ello.

\- No, Dal, no. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya has hecho suficiente. De nuevo, lo siento. - suspiró. - Sé que esto no te servirá de mucho, pero para mi eres la única Dalharil del universo.*

Ella le miró, levantando una ceja.

\- No es verdad.

\- Técnicamente no, pero emocionalmente sí. Y si quieres cambiarte el nombre, sabes que tengo algunas ideas.

\- No voy a llamarme Daga.

\- Ai, pero te va como anillo al dedo.

Dalharil rió por lo bajo. Iba todo tan mal que ya daba igual. Era una bola de nieve dentro de todo el alud. Si Riddle podía ser feliz, al menos alguien podría serlo.

\- Me alegro por vosotros.- sonrío con una expresión triste. - Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar, puedes contar conmigo.

\- Sé que lo primero es mentira, pero valoro lo segundo. - río Riddle. - No necesito nada Dal, esto es algo que haremos nosotros solos, puedo gestionarlo. Simplemente...confía en que haré lo correcto, confía en mi. Y, si algún día quieres dar ese paso, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, Riddle. Prometo intentarlo. 

*(Ahora hay una persona para que Dalharil es la única Dalharil del universo y esa es Akhmelia Rajatripas <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Otro día ya si tal os cuento la primera vez que hablaron, que también es para enmarcarla.


End file.
